LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham
*November 11th, 2014 *November 14th, 2014 |Genre = Action, adventure |Modes = Single player, simultaneous two player |Rating= E 10+ |Platforms = Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Windows PC }} LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham is the third installment in the LEGO Batman Videogame series released on November 8th, 2014 in the Netherlands, November 11th, 2014 in North America and November 14th elsewhere. Official Description Plot Somewhere in space, Star Sapphire of the Star Sapphires, Sinestro of the Sinestro Corps, Atrocitus of the Red Lantern Corps, Saint Walker of the Blue Lantern Corps, Larfleeze of the Orange Lanterns, and Indigo-1 of the Indigo Tribe are summoned where they accuse each other of bringing each one to a part of space. When they realized that none of them summoned each other, they are approached by Brainiac's forces. In Gotham City, Batman and Robin are pursuing Killer Croc after he had broken into the City Records Office. Batman and Robin find Killer Croc and his Croc Henchmen. Killer Croc runs through the sewers where he runs into the Joker, Cheetah, Firefly, and Solomon Grundy. Killer Croc gives them the sewer maps. Back up in space, the many lanterns are fighting against Brainiac's forces. Brainiac soon becomes annoyed that they are trying to defy him, so he controls their minds and they are brought into Brainiac's ship. At the Hall of Justice, Green Lantern confronts Cyborg who is working on a Slideways Teleport system that will teleport anybody from the Hall of Justice to the Justice League Watchtower. Green Lantern is reluctant to go through the teleport, but he does so anyway, and ends up in the Watchtower, unharmed besides the fact that his leg piece is on backwards. Green Lantern is met by Martian Manhunter up in the Watchtower. Back at the Batcave, Batman sees through his telescope a spaceship that is approaching Earth. Batman takes Robin's suggestion to contact Martian Manhunter on the Justice League's communicator to check it out just. Alfred Pennyworth is pleased that Batman is doing the idea that was suggested by Robin. When Batman looks at the spaceship again, he is mesmerized by a beam shot by it causing him to attack Robin and Alfred. This caused Robin and Alfred to work to snap Batman out of the trance he is in. After Robin used the Bat-Vehicles to get Batman out of the Batmobile, Batman summons a lot of bats where the energy controlling Batman ends up using the bats to form a larger Batman figure. Afterwards, Robin tries to get through to Batman which was enough to snap him out of his trance. Batman wonders who was trying to control his mind and why. At the Hall of Justice, Hawkman arrives where he is ambushed by the Joker, Killer Croc, Cheetah, and Firefly. It turns out that Hawkman is actually Lex Luthor in disguise in a plot to get to the Justice League Watchtower and use its Binary Fusion Cannon to hold the world ransom and demand that Lex Luthor be made President while Solomon Grundy was stuck in the manhole and got himself free. The real Hawkman is being held in the sewers under the Hall of Justice, trapped in a bird cage. Back up in the Watchtower, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter, assisted by Batman, try to determine what the strange spaceship is. Their communication is halted when the Watchtower's communicators are shut down. An unauthorized use of the Slideways teleport is detected, and Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter learn of the Legion of Doom's presence on the Watchtower. Martian Manhunter alerts Cyborg, The Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Robin, and they all head up to the Watchtower, except for Batman and Robin, who still need a ride up into space, due to the Slideways teleport system being shut down temporarily. Upon assembling the Bat-Rocket, Batman and Robin head into space. While Green Lantern investigates the spaceship, Martian Manhunter works to hold off Lex Luthor and his villain allies. Firefly traps Martian Manhunter in a ring of fire. Before Lex Luthor can get ahold of the Binary Fusion Cannon, the Justice League Watchtower's computer alerts the entire base of the Bat-Rocket's approach. Joker prepares to take out Batman "old school style." After destroying some Joker Rockets, Batman and Robin lose their respective vehicles. Before they can be blown up, Superman arrives and saves them. While Superman gets Robin onto the Justice League's jet, Batman works to find a way in to the Justice League Watchtower with the help of Cyborg and Flash. Once inside the Justice League Watchtower, the Justice League members confront Lex Luthor and his villain allies. Flash and Wonder Woman face off against Cheetah and Firefly. When Cheetah is defeated, Firefly tries to burn Wonder Woman and Flash only for Flash to put out the fires including the ones surrounding Martian Manhunter who proceeds to knock out Firefly while Wonder Woman subdues Cheetah. Robin and Cyborg pursue Killer Croc and Solomon Grundy where Cyborg's Giant Suit subdues Killer Croc and Solomon Grundy. Superman and Batman confront Lex Luthor and Joker where they learn of Lex Luthor's plot with the Watchtower's Binary Fusion Cannon from Joker. Superman and Batman fight their way past LexBots and Joker Henchmen before Lex Luthor shows up in a larger exo-suit. Using his Electric Suit, Batman powers up an EMP device to disable Lex Luthor's exo-suit while Superman subdues Joker. With the villains defeated, the Justice League Watchtower informs everyone present that an unknown object is approaching. Martain Manhunter identifies the object that he sent Green Lantern to investigate. Brainiac contacts the Justice League Watchtowers and introduces himself. Brainiac states that he collects things throughout the universe by using his shrink ray to miniaturize cities throughout the galaxy and is now interested in collecting worlds. It is shown that Brainiac is using the power rings of the captive Green Lantern, Star Sapphire, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, Saint Walker and Indigo-1 to power the crystals needed to shrink Earth. Superman does an attempt to stop Brainiac's shrink ray. Lex Luthor states that if Superman fails, they are going to need a Plan B. Batman, Robin, Cyborg, Flash, Wonder Woman, Lex Luthor, Joker, Killer Croc, Cheetah, and Solomon Grundy work together to infiltrate Brainiac's ship in order to rescue Green Lantern and the others from Brainiac. Due to the helmet that Robin was wearing after being regurgitated from Killer Croc, he is unaffected by Brainiac's mind-control and attacks Brainiac to keep him from controlling the heroes and villains present. When Batman, Robin, Joker, and Solomon Grundy take down Brainiac, Superman is shown to be getting close to stopping the shrink ray which causes it to overload. Brainiac then escapes to Earth as the shrink ray's explosion causes Green Lantern and the power ring wielders to disappear where their respectful energies from the Emotional Spectrum hits each one of the heroes and villains present, except for Superman, Batman, Robin (who is wearing the helmet), Martian Manhunter, Killer Croc, Cheetah, and Firefly. Due to the Emotional Spectrum, the many heroes and villains develop strong emotions. Cyborg fears everything, Flash becomes greedy, Wonder Woman becomes full of rage, Lex Luthor becomes hopeful, the Joker becomes very loving of everything and Solomon Grundy becomes compassionate. Batman and Wonder Woman pursue Superman, who has fallen to Earth. They follow him to Paris, France where the impact of his crash collapses the Eiffel Tower. Meanwhile, Hawkman, still in the cage under the Hall of Justice, gets out of his bonds but is unable to get out of the cage itself. Back on Brainiac's ship, Cyborg tries to land Brainiac's ship in Gotham City. After Superman regains consciousness with Wonder Woman's help, Batman repairs the Eiffel Tower in his own image. After Wonder Woman kicks the Eiffel Tower where it collapses, Superman manages to repair it in the right appearance. Brainiac then arrives where he is now planning to shrink Earth's cities. Brainiac manages to shrink Paris and bottle it as Superman claims the bottle. Then they follow Brainiac to London, England where he manages to shrink it. Upon Batman claiming the bottle holding London, he, Superman, and Wonder Woman follow Brainiac to Pisa, Italy where Superman straightens the Leaning Tower of Pisa until Brainiac's ship leans it back to its original position and shrinks it. Before leaving, Brainiac leaves vowing that the Justice League won't stop him. In outer space, Green Lantern fixes the Justice League Watchtower. Afterwards, he and Martian Manhunter are contacted by Batman to help them locate Brainiac. Martian Manhunter states that Brainiac is heading for Gotham City as Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman head there. In Gotham City, Robin, Cyborg, Flash, Lex Luthor, Joker, Cheetah, and Solomon Grundy are confronted by Brainiac. Wonder Woman manages to bring Brainiac's ship down as he unleashes his robot clones while he escapes into his spaceship. Flash was able to create a cage to trap Brainiac's spaceship which will hold it there for awhile while both groups fall back to the Justice League Watchtower. Back on the Justice League Watchtower, Robin reveals that he has a shard of the crystal used by Brainiac in his plot to shrink Earth. Superman states that he could use the crystals at the Fortress of Solitude to create a duplicate. Green Lantern suspects that the other power ring wielders were transported back to the source planets of their power rings. When Robin asks how their going to get Sinestro, Atrocitus, and Larfleeze to help, Green Lantern states that they should get ahold of their power batteries where the energies contained should be enough to help. On Zamaron, Cyborg, Flash and Martian Manhunter are attacked by the Soldier Sapphires and the entity of love, The Predator. Afterwards, Star Sapphire agrees to help the Justice League. On Odym, Cyborg, Flash and Martian Manhunter answer a distress beacon from Saint Walker where he mentions that Odym is being invaded by Reach dropships. Upon disabling the Reach Mothership, Cyborg, Flash, and Martian Mahunter rescue Saint Walker and help defend the Blue Lantern power battery. Saint Walker agrees to help the Justice League. On Nok, Cyborg, Flash, and Martian Manhunterwork to repair the power battery of the Indigo Tribe until they are attacked by Indigo-1 and the Indigo Tribe. When the Indigo Tribe's power battery is repaired, the tribe regains their compassionate traits, and Indigo-1 agrees to help the Justice League. On Ysmault, Green Lantern, Solomon Grundy, Batman (who is disguised as Joker), Robin (who is disguised as Lex Luthor), and Wonder Woman (who is disguised as Cheetah) all pursue Atrocitus and Bleez, when they summon the entity of rage: The Butcher. Upon defeating The Butcher, Batman, Robin, and Wonder Woman distract Atrocitus while Green Lantern steals the power battery. On Okaara, Green Lantern, Solomon Grundy, Batman, Robin, and Wonder Woman (all wearing their disguises still) make plans to distract Larfleeze. When Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern constructs are defeated, Green Lantern creates a construct of himself so that he can steal the Orange Lantern power battery. At the Fortress of Solitude, Superman, Lex Luthor (who is dressed as Wonder Woman), Joker (who is dressed as Batman), Killer Croc, Cheetah (who is dressed as Robin), and Firefly arrive as Superman works to compact the crystal samples into the right structure needed to undo the effects of Brainiac's shrink ray. As Brainiac works on getting his spaceship free of it's cage, Hawkman tries to get free from his cage with his actions unnoticed by the cleaning group upstairs (Kevin Smith and Geoff Johns). On Qward, Sinestro appears on the Justice League ship where he is not fooled by the act by Green Lantern's group resulting in Green Lantern taking Sinestro off the ship. After Batman, Robin, and Wonder Woman shed their disguises near the Sinestro Corps power battery, Sinestro traps Green Lantern in a marionette. Batman realizes that he must be afraid in order to obtain the Sinestro Corps power battery. He then sees Robin being pursued by a large Killer Croc construct created by Sinestro, and Batman becomes fearful that Robin will be harmed. Batman then claims the Sinestro Corps power battery. Upon Green Lantern's group retreating, Atrocitus and Larfleeze arrive prompting them and Sinestro to go after them. Cyborg, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Star Sapphire, Saint Walker, and Indigo-1 arrive at the Fortress of Solitude. Green Lantern's group also arrives just as Sinestro, Atrocitus, and Larfleeze catch up. Upon the Justice League getting the rest of the Lanterns to focus their energy towards the crystal, Earth is restored to its normal size, the different Lanterns disappear, and the energies from the Emotional Spectrum disappear from its victims. The villains then leave as Flash goes to check on Brainiac. Flash returns and reports that Brainiac's ship has gotten free. Brainiac arrives at the Fortress of Solitude in his ship where he reveals that he had taken Gotham City and Metropolis on his way to the Fortress of Solitude. Superman suddenly grows in size as Brainiac mind-controls him. After Green Lantern returns and Batman uses a speech to break Brainiac's mind-control, Superman manages to stop Brainiac and obtain the shrink ray that is needed to restore Superman and the cities to their rightful sizes. The Justice League then leaves the Fortress of Solitude with Brainiac as their prisoner. The cities of the worlds have been restored to their rightful sizes. At the White House, Lex Luthor is enjoying being President with his villain allies present until the Justice League arrives. With the villains arrested, Lex Luthor and Joker are sharing the same cell with a shrunken Brainiac. They end up shaking the jar Brainiac is in until they accidentally shatter it and he is restored to normal size causing Lex Luthor and Joker to cower at Brainiac. During the credits, three different scenes occur: * Kevin Smith and Geoff Johns continue to clean up the Hall of Justice, and Hawkman is wondering if someone has called his wife, because he is still trapped within the cage and nobody can hear him. * Back on Qward, Sinestro vows to destroy the Earthlings as he bumps into Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet which takes off on its own. * At the Justice League Watchtower, Aquaman, Black Canary, Booster Gold, Green Arrow, Nightwing, Shazam, and Swamp Thing arrive through a Slideways teleport in a very familiar fashion... During the credits, 1966 Batman and Robin are doing their Bat-Climb up a building as they pass windows containing Adam West, Aquaman, Bat-Cow, Conan O'Brien, Green Arrow, Green Loontern, Harley Quinn, Joker, Kevin Smith, and Mister Mxyzptlk. There is also a Tyrannosaurus Rex that appears on the outside of the building, and when it does, the Jurassic Park theme song plays in the background. Voice Actors * Cynthia Addai-Robinson - Amanda Waller * Joe Alaskey - Green Loontern * Ike Amadi - Martian Manhunter, Atrocitus, Bronze Tiger, Gorilla Grodd, Green Lantern/John Stewart * Stephen Amell - Green Arrow, Arrow * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Miss Martian * Dee Bradley Baker - Brainiac, Blue Beetle, Detective Chimp, Larfleeze, Plastic Man, Polka-Dot Man, Vibe * Troy Baker - Batman, Atom, Batman/Terry McGinnis, Batman of Zur-En-Arrh, Killer Moth, Red Hood, Trickster, Music Meister * J.B. Blanc - Penguin, Bane, Arkillo, Swamp Thing * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl, The Fierce Flame * Olivia d'Abo - Star Sapphire * Robin Atkin Downes - Alfred Pennyworth, Firefly, Captain Cold, Deadshot, Manchester Black, Heat Wave * Gilbert Gottfried - Mr. Mxyzptlk * Geoff Johns - Himself * Josh Keaton - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Shazam, White Lantern, Nightwing * Erica Luttrell - Cheetah, Giganta, Bleez * Nolan North - Beast Boy, Firestorm, Hush, Mad Hatter, Orion, Toyman, Condiment King, Jor-El, Bizarro * Conan O'Brien - Himself * Liam O'Brien - Black Hand, Deathstroke, Doctor Fate, Etrigan, Man-Bat, Red Tornado, Reverse-Flash, Question, Dex-Starr, Mr. Freeze * Scott Porter - Aquaman, Superboy * Sam Riegel - Ambush Bug, Kid Flash, Saint Walker * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg * Charlie Schlatter - Robin/Tim Drake, Flash, Robin/Dick Grayson * Christopher Corey Smith - Joker * Kevin Smith - Himself * Roger Craig Smith - Bat-Mite, Riddler, Skeets * Tara Strong - Cheshire, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Stargirl * Fred Tatasciore - Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, Black Manta, Black Adam, Frankenstein * Kari Wahlgren - Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Indigo-1, Wonder Girl, Zatanna, Supergirl * Adam West - Himself, Batman (1966), Gray Ghost * Travis Willingham - Superman, Booster Gold, Composite Superman, Cyborg Superman, Doomsday, Hawkman, Kalibak, Kilowog, Lobo, Metallo, Parasite, Ultra-Humanite, Darkseid * Marc Worden - Sinestro Crew * J.B. Blanc - Voice Director Characters Story Characters Freeplay Characters DLC Characters Vehicles Land Vehicles Vehicles Land Vehicles DLC Land Vehicles DLC Land Vehicles Air Vehicles Air Vehicles DLC Air Vehicles DLC Air Vehicles Pre-order Bonuses |img2=BatgirlKeychain.png |txt2=Batgirl Keychain |img3=JokerKeychain.png |txt3=The Joker Keychain |img4=MiniBatwing.jpg |txt4=Batwing Miniset |img5=TumblerMini.png |txt5=Batmobile Miniset }} Levels ;" DLC Levels DLC Levels Achievements Achievements DLC Achievements Amazing and Unique |} DLC Achievements Amazing and Unique Adventures es Notes *There is a 6th Pre-Order bonus from Best Buy, a virtual comic book involving the game LEGO Batman 3. *The flight levels in the 3DS version are similar to that of the Star Fox franchise. *Adam West is the character in peril. *Each level features 10 collectible minikits, 3 character tokens, an Adam West in Peril, and a red power brick. *The stud bonus in each level is called "True Hero." *Collecting every minikit in a level will build something related to that level, as well as awarding 50,000 studs. *There are 250 Gold Bricks to collect. **There are 5 Gold Bricks in each level, for beating the level, collecting all minikits, collecting all character tokens, achieving "True Hero" status, and rescuing the Adam West in Peril. **There are 170 to collect in the hubs. *There are 20 Red Bricks to collect. **There is 1 in each level, and 4 available from start. **Plastic man is needed to get each one. *There are 30 Adam Wests to save. *This is the first LEGO game to feature flying BigFigs. *Characters and suits can be unlocked within the hub and levels. *Although the Space, Illumination, and Electricity Suits have limited power that needs to be charged by fuel or power stations and electrical sockets, there are Red Bricks that will give unlimited light, fuel, and electricity to all three suit types, removing the need to charge them. *Many characters will sing their own version of the 1960s Batman theme song (or a version of the classic Superman song) while being highlighted on the character menu on next gen consoles (Wii U/Xbox One/PS4/PC). **Batman and Cyborg are the only characters who will do this randomly. *Conan O'Brien is a guide through the hub. *There is a season pass which costs $14.99 and features 6 DLC packs: Dark Knight Trilogy DLC; Batman 75th Anniversary DLC; Man of Steel DLC, Arrow DLC, Bizarro World DLC and The Squad DLC. Each DLC includes a level (story and free play modes), characters, vehicles, and achievements. The packs can be separately bought for $2.99 per pack. *There is a separate "Batman of the Future" DLC pack available with every PS3/PS4 game purchased in Europe, it comes with just 8 characters, and is available for $1.99 in other regions and on other consoles. *There is also a Rainbow DLC pack that is available as a pre-order bonus from Amazon; it comes with just 2 characters, Rainbow Batman and Rainbow Raider, and was made available for free everywhere on January 20, 2015. *Released on March 31st, 2015 is a free "Heroines & Villainesses" Pack containing 10 female heroes and villains not included in the main game. *The Fierce Flame is a character who won the custom LEGO minifigure contest run during development of the game. On Facebook, people had to create their own minifigure with set powers on a set website, and the winner was added to the game. *There are characters who play significant roles in the story and have character tokens among other story characters on the roster, but aren't playable during levels. **Plastic Man is only playable in the hub world free roam between Level 5 and 6. **Although Firefly plays a significant role in the story line and has his character token among other story characters on the roster, he is not playable during the story and can only be unlocked after completing it. *The Octan symbol and name appears on the side of fuel cells used to fuel up space suits. *The end credits hint at a second Marvel game, along with an upcoming Jurassic World game. * Several voice actors reprised their roles from other DC properties. References *The names of many levels reference other media: **"Breaking BATS!" references the tv show Breaking Bad. **"The Big Grapple" references the nickname given to New York City, The Big Apple. **"The Lantern Menace" and "A Blue Hope" both reference the titles of two Star Wars films A New Hope and The Phantom Menace. **"Big Trouble in Little Gotham" references the movie, Big Trouble in Little China. **"The Power of Love" references the song by Huey Lewis and the News. **"Jailhouse Nok" references Jailhouse Rock, a movie based on Elvis Presley's song of the same name. ** "Need for Greed" references the video game series Need for Speed. *The names of many achievements reference other media: **"Bats all, folks" references Porky Pig's line at the end of each episode of Looney Tunes, "That's all, folks." **"Hey Diddle Diddle" references the song by the same name. The achievement is for finding a herd of jumping cows on the moon, another reference to the song. A third reference to the song is in a quest given by the Green Loontern, "The Cow Jumped Over the Moon," referencing that same line from the song. **"Mirror... MIRROR!" references a famous quote spoken by the Joker right after his surgery in Batman. **"One Small Step for (Bat)Man... and One Giant Leap for (Bat)Man-kind" references a quote by Neil Armstrong, the first man on the moon: "One small step for man, one giant leap for man-kind!" **"Under the Red Brick" references the movie Batman: Under the Red Hood ''which revolves around Red Hood. **Many of the DLC Achievement names are quotes from the respective movies or shows that the DLC is taken from, if the DLC is from a movie or TV show. **"Krypto, Come Home" may be a reference to the second Peanuts movie, Snoopy, Come Home. **"Darkseid on the Moon" is a reference to ''Dark Side of the Moon, an album by the band Pink Floyd. *The Bonus Level, "Same Bat-time! Same Bat-channel!" is based on the Batman ''TV series. Adam West, who played Batman in the show, narrates the level. *Many lines in quests, or names of quests themselves reference other media: **When pursuing Catwoman for Kevin Smith's film reel, she says "That reel was a CAT-astrophe, and I know a thing or two about bad movies!" This is a reference to the Halle Berry ''Catwoman film that was received poorly for its massive departures from the comics and poor writing and acting. **In one of her quests at the Hall of Doom, Harley Quinn is seen offering psychiatric help from a booth in a similar manner to Lucy Van Pelt from the Peanuts comics. This reference is further supported by the name of the quest, Five Studs Please, as Lucy commonly charged a nickle for her services. **One of the quests given by The Penguin is entitled I, Penguin, a reference to the movie and British music group by the name of I, Monster. Or, based on the content of the quest, is more likely a reference to the Will Smith movie I, Robot **One of the quests given by Bat-Cow is entitled "America's Next Top Sidekick," a reference to the reality show America's Next Top Model. **One of the quests given by Supergirl is entitled "Who Let the Thugs Out," a reference to the song "Who Let the Dogs Out" by the Baha Men. **One of the quests given by Green Loontern is entitled "It's a Qward Knock Life," referencing the song "It's a Hard Knock Life" from the movie Annie which in-turn is based on the Broadway musical of the same name. *In the level, "Pursuers in the Sewers," Robin mentions the fact that Killer Croc looks bigger than before, referencing how he was a minifigure in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman: The Video Game, and now he is a bigfigure. *Joker's line to Lex Luthor when first entering the Hall of Justice, "Lex baby, being president is so last year!" is a reference to LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. *In the level, "Space suits you, Sir!," The Joker inserts a disc into a television to take down Batman as he's approaching the Watchtower. When The Joker does this, his TV screen flashes with an image from LEGO Batman: The Video Game. *The kryptonite shown in the batcave in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is mentioned in the final level, "Breaking the Ice." *Green Loontern is Daffy Duck, or Duck Dodgers, who mistakenly picked up Hal Jordan's dry cleaning and lantern ring in an episode of Duck Dodgers entitled "Green Loontern." *The Batmobile from Batman: Arkham Knight appears in the Batcave but it isn't available to drive. *A riddler trophy from the Arkham series appears behind a cracked wall in the Batcave Trophy room. *A weeping angel from Doctor Who appears outside of the Hall of Doom, and in a cave in "Jailhouse Nok." *A red TARDIS machine from Doctor Who appears in the Space Rover cave in the level "Space Suits you, Sir" when entering the cave in Free-Play mode through a grate. *One of Alfred's idle quotes is "Remember, why do we fall?" This is referencing a quote by Thomas Wayne in Batman Begins, "And why do we fall, Bruce? So we can learn to pick ourselves up." * When Batman is looking for his Space suit, Robin says, "But Batman can breathe in space, right?" This is a reference to a popular quote about Batman's impressiveness. Also, "He can breathe in space" is a phrase used to describe somebody able to do something amazing. *During "The Big Grapple", Bat-Mite references the comic-book series Emerald Twilight when Green Lantern is mind controlled by Brainiac, because Green Lantern goes bad in the comic book. *In "The Big Grapple", the Joker mentions that he had a jet pack once before Batman hitched a ride on it, referring to his climatic battle with Batman on a jet pack in the 1993 animated cult classic, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Green Loontern references The Cadet (Porky Pig) from Duck Dodgers and the "Duck Season, Rabbit Season" gag from Looney Tunes. *Two of the Joker's idle quotes are "Life's been good to me," and "Haven't you heard of the healing power of laughter?" which are also lines spoken by him in the 1989 Batman ''movie. *Mr. Freeze's portrayal in this game is based on his appearance in the ''Batman and Robin film from 1997, right down to the ice puns, the abundant use of the word "doom" and an accent similar to that of Arnold Schwarzenegger. *In the Man of Steel DLC level, Jor-El accidentally refers to himself as "Maximus," referencing another character that Russel Crowe (the actor who played Jor-El) played - general Maximus Decimus Meridius in the movie Gladiator. *In the Arrow DLC level, the code to a safe in Free-Play mode to unlock a minikit is "1141," a reference to the premiere of Green Arrow in the comics, November 1941. *There is a Tyrannosaurus Rex that appears on the outside of the building during the credits, and when it does, the Jurassic Park theme song plays in the background. Gallery Promotional Images LB3Promo.jpg|Original promotional image Promo2.jpg|Different version of the original promotional image LEGO_Batman_3_Beyond_Gotham.jpg|1960's level promotional image BrainiacPromo.jpg|Brainiac's promotional image Batpod.png|The batrocket (bat-pod) Plasticpromo.jpg|Plastic Man's promotional image B1QdE0fIgAAQLAw.jpg-large.jpg|Batman Begins Scarecrow promotional image released on Halloween EBpromo.jpg|Miniature batmobile set's promotional image LB3SeasonPass.jpg|Season Pass promotional image ArrowDLC.png|Arrow DLC promotional image ArrowDLC2.png|Arrow DLC promotional image released with the DLC pack Bizarro_DLC.png|Bizarro World DLC promotional image Bizarro_world1.png|Bizarro World DLC promotional image Bizarro_world2.png|Bizarro World DLC promotional image Thesquad.png|The Squad DLC promotional image RainbowBat.png|Rainbow pack promotional image BatmanBeyond.png|The Batman of the Future DLC promotional image TwoWeeks.png|Promotional image counting down toward launch Oneweek.png|Promotional image counting down toward launch ThreeDays.png|Promotional image counting down toward launch Twodays.png|Promotional image counting down toward launch Tomorrow.png|Promotional image counting down toward launch Launch.png|Promotional image released for the North American launch B13tpysimaagksp.jpg B13lqg2cqaenpia.jpg B1oiu-ccuaedilm.jpg 32775.jpg 15673263506 6d6bfc4d75.jpg White-lantern-111436.jpg Black-hand-111437.jpg 10860095 613881868716581 1304945073 n.jpg LEGO-Batman-3-Starfire.jpg Lobo-111438.jpg CBhts78UIAAZmDx.jpg Cbht65yukaa0ima-jpg.jpg CBhvSqyUkAATMvN.jpg Verso 232866.jpg batmans.jpg|batmans batmanr.jpg Lego_Batman_DLC.jpg|dlc-packs 61RTWvWp9WL._AC_SL1024_.jpg Concept Art Batcaveconcept.png Concept1.jpg Concept2.jpg Concept3.jpg Concept4.jpg Concept5.jpg Concept6.jpg Concept7.jpg Concept8.jpg Concept9.jpg Concept10.jpg Concept11.jpg Concept12.jpg Concept13.jpg Concept14.jpg Concept15.jpg Concept16.jpg Concept17.jpg Concept18.jpg Concept19.jpg Concept20.jpg Concept21.jpg Concept22.jpg Concept23.jpg Concept24.jpg Concept25.jpg Concept26.jpg Concept27.jpg Concept28.jpg Concept29.jpg Concept30.jpg Concept31.jpg Concept32.jpg Concept33.jpg Concept34.jpg Concept35.jpg Concept36.jpg Concept37.jpg Concept38.jpg Concept39.jpg Concept40.jpg Concept41.jpg Concept42.png SewerConcept.png Screenshots Wonder Woman.jpeg|The Justice League LEGO Batman 3_LegionOfDoom_01.jpg|The Legion of Doom Lego Batman 3 Screenshhot 5.jpg|Lex and Joker Lego Batman 3 Screenshhot 3.jpg|Batman and Robin's new suits Lego Batman 3 Screenshhot 2.jpg|New 52 Batman Lego Batman 3 Screenshhot 1.jpg|A vehicle level set around the Watchtower spaceknight.jpg|Batman's Space suit Batsuits2.png|Batman's suit wheel Robinwheel.png|Robin's suit wheel CyborgSUits.PNG|Cyborg's suit wheel Lexsuits.png|Lex Luthor's suit wheel FullRoster.jpg|The full character roster PPMLB3.jpg|Plastic Man's plane form Master_Builder_Flash.png|Flash's Super Build ability Batmanhint.png|Bat-Mite will help guide you along the levels with tips like this one BtVb7DMIgAAsUG_.jpg|A screenshot of one of the 1966 Batman levels ToyWonder.jpg|Robin in his techno suit calling in Toy Wonder Batcave.png|The Batcave Zamaron.png|Zamaron Zamaronian.png|The Predator Odym.png|Odym Wowzers.png|Nok Ystmault.png|Ysmault Butcherred.png|The Butcher Batmanbat.png Giantlarfleez.png VR.png|A Virtual Reality mission ReachMothership.png|The reach mothership Brainiacdestruction.png|Brainiac shrinking Earth Endcredits.png Handheld1.png|Screenshot of the handheld version Handheld2.png|Screenshot of the handheld version Handheld3.png|Screenshot of the handheld version Lego-dc-gang-did-lego-batman-3-just-tease-a-dc-marvel-crossover.png 4155834-8891901719-lego-.jpg|Flash Mobile lego-batman-3-unlockable-vehicles.jpg|Joker Mobile 15018309927_48e4102255.jpg|The Tumbler 15204506512_3b904e79da.jpg|1940s Bat Mobile Bat Mobile 2014.jpg|Bat Mobile 1966 Bat Mobile.jpg Green Lantern Jet.jpg|Green Lantern Jet Orange Lantern Spacecraft.jpg|Orange Lantern Spacecraft Videos File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham Teaser Trailer File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham TV Teaser File:LEGO Batman 3 Trailer Comic-Con 2014 File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham - Brainiac Trailer File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham launch trailer-2 File:Lego Batman 3 Director Interview - Wii U, Xbox, PlayStation, Vita, 3DS File:The Many Unique Characters in Lego Batman 3 - Comic Con 2014 File:Lego Batman 3 Why We Think it's Adorably Awesome - NYCC 2014 File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham - EGX 2014 Developer Session File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham with TT Games - MCM London Comic Con Oct '14 File:Behind the Scenes with the Cast of LEGO Batman 3 File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham - Behind-the-Scenes Trailer File:LEGO Batman 3 Design Behind the Scenes Video File:LEGO Batman 3 Developer Diary with TT Games File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham - Season Pass Trailer File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham Arrow Pack DLC Trailer File:Lego Batman 3 - Bizarro DLC Trailer File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham, The Squad Pack Category:Super Heroes Category:Video Games Category:2014 media Category:DC Universe